1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottom bed sheet and more particularly to a bottom bed sheet having a pair of cell phone pockets secured thereto. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a bottom bed sheet having cell phone pockets provided thereon in such a manner so that one of the cell phone pockets may be positioned at the upper right side of the bed or at the upper left side of the bed. Even more particularly, this invention includes cell phone pockets wherein the cell phone therein may have its charging cord extending outwardly therefrom to a source of electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many bed sheets or coverings have been previously provided which include pockets on the upper side of the bed sheet or covering or on the sides of the bed sheet or covering. To the best of Applicant's knowledge, no one has previously provided a bottom bed sheet having cell phone pockets which may be positioned at either the right side of the bed or the left side of the bed by turning the bed sheet 180 degrees with respect to the associated mattress.